Un jour de décembre
by Moira-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le thème de l'hiver. / 04 - Réveillon de Noël (AkaFuri) : C'est le réveillon de Noël et la plus belle soirée de la vie de Furihata - enfin, presque.
1. En-dessous de zéro degré (NijiHai)

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau recueil de courts OS (ils ne devraient pas dépasser 2'500 mots normalement xD) sur pleein de persos/couples différents et sur les thèmes de l'hiver, du froid, de Nowel (on y échappe pas xD), et de tous ces trucs qui s'y rapportent. A la base, j'avais juste écrit quelques one-shot sur ces thèmes pour atteindre le compte de 50'000 mots demandé par le NaNoWriMo (j'ai réussi d'ailleurs o/), et puis... je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas les publier ?" XD  
En plus court : voici un petit recueil qui, comme son nom l'indique de manière plus ou moins explicite, ne sera publié qu'en décembre, et contiendra de courts OS qui se passent... en décembre. Yay.

Sans plus de transition, je vous laisse lire (ou fuir) et vous remercie d'être passé par là ^.^

(Le reste de mon blabla est à la fin de l'OS. Désolée. XDD)

* * *

**Titre :** En-dessous de zéro degré  
**Genres :** Plutôt fluff, un peu crétin aussi, et un semblant d'humour... je crois.**  
Rating :** K+ (question de langage)  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Nijimura et Haizaki. C'était censé être du NijiHai mais c'est un peu approximatif en fait.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** De manière générale, Haizaki Shougo déteste les punitions - mais lorsqu'il fait froid, c'est encore pire.

**Note bis :** Cet OS contient un tout petit peu de **spoilers** ! Si vous ne connaissez ni Nijimura, ni Haizaki, ni leur rôle au sein de leur équipe, et ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler là-dessus, évitez cette fic, s'il vous plaît. ;_;

(Mots : 2'012)

* * *

**Un jour de décembre**

01 : En-dessous de zéro degré

Il fait froid.  
_Bordel_.  
Au fil des jours qui s'enchaînent, la mi-décembre s'approche dangereusement et dehors, il fait froid – de plus en plus froid, en vérité. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, la température est loin en-dessous des zéro degrés, si bien que toute l'eau par terre gèle et que la cour du collège Teikou s'est transformée en gigantesque patinoire ; il n'a pas encore neigé, cependant.

De manière générale, Haizaki Shougo déteste les punitions (mais en même temps, tout le monde déteste les punitions, et même un type parfait comme cet Akashi de merde les détesterait, il en est sûr), et aujourd'hui plus encore que jamais.

« Rah, putain, c'est inhumain ! »

En colère, il gueule dans le préau de l'école et sa voix résonne jusque dans les toits des bâtiments, il en est sûr, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse sinon la buée que son souffle crée dans l'air : il est seul.  
Ou du moins, il est seul jusqu'à ce qu'une main, non, une paume bien tendue et forte s'abatte sur son crâne avec violence, le forçant à baisser la tête.

« Arrête de t'plaindre, Haizaki. C'est ta faute si on est là, j'te rappelle. »

A côté de lui, ou plutôt dans son dos, Nijimura Shuuzou a l'air tout aussi agacé que lui et c'est peut-être la seule chose qui donne envie à Haizaki de sourire, là, maintenant – de sourire et de se moquer de lui, bien sûr. Parce que pour une fois, Nijimura aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, ils sont dans la même galère, tous les deux ; et pour une fois, c'est comme s'ils étaient à armes égales, c'est comme s'ils avaient autant raison l'un que l'autre, et ça, à Shougo, ça lui fait plaisir, il doit l'avouer.

Pour la petite histoire, ils sont tous deux dans la cour du collège Teikou un glacial samedi après-midi pour la même raison : l'une de ces punitions que tout le monde déteste et qu'Haizaki hait tout particulièrement aujourd'hui.  
Tout a commencé jeudi, en fait, après l'entraînement ; enfin non, pas vraiment, plutôt mardi, peut-être... ou le week-end passé ? Merde, Haizaki n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir – toujours est-il que Nijimura et lui se sont disputés. Ou plutôt, qu'il a eu la flemme de se rendre à un match et à quelques entraînements, et que Nijimura, l'ayant très mal pris, comme d'habitude, l'a engueulé. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés à se battre juste devant l'école, tout simplement, et comme souvent d'ailleurs, à l'exception près que cette fois-ci, un professeur les a vus ; c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés en retenue.

En retenue, un samedi après-midi, en-dessous de zéro degré, et punis, forcés de devoir ramasser toutes les feuilles mortes qu'il restait dans la cour avant que les températures ne chutent trop et ne les transforment en véritables peaux de banane. (Haizaki, pour sa part, se serait fait un plaisir de les laisser et de rire en voyant ses petites camarades tomber pour se casser cheville après cheville, mais visiblement, la direction ne l'entend pas de cette oreille ; Nijimura, quant à lui, est un gentil fils à sa maman et s'est contenté d'accepter la punition avec un air résigné.)

« Allez, on s'y met, Haizaki, déclare-t-il, un peu agacé, puis il soupire, ramasse un râteau et lance l'autre à son camarade. Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite on pourra s'en aller. »

Non loin d'eux (c'est-à-dire à l'intérieur du bâtiment, au chaud), il y a un enseignant qu'aucun d'eux ne connaît mais qui les observe, les yeux rivés sur eux au travers des portes vitrées et une tasse de café chaud entre les mains. Haizaki trouve que c'est un crevard, le fait remarquer, et Nijimura manque de le frapper mais évite de le faire, de peur de se faire réprimander.  
Alors, le plus âgé des deux camarades s'éloigne un peu et s'attelle à la tâche qui leur a été confiée. Il ratisse gentiment les feuilles, sans gueuler malgré le vent qui les mélange et les éloigne les unes des autres, et il les retire du préau, les rapproche des arbres, en fait un joli petit tas bien net – Haizaki, lui, rigole. Vraiment.

Il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement drôle dans cette situation ; non, c'est incroyablement drôle de voir Nijimura se pencher, l'air un peu agacé (ou peut-être que c'est sa tête naturelle, en fait ? difficile à dire, pense Haizaki, ce mec a toujours l'air constipé), se galérer à ramasser toutes les feuilles, faire ce qu'on lui demande surtout, oui – c'est tellement marrant de voir le grand, le fier Nijimura s'abaisser à obéir aux profs, et tenter de le convaincre de faire pareil, aussi ! Ah, franchement, faudrait qu'il laisse tomber ; avec Shougo, il a aucune chance. C'est impossible.  
Parce que quand Haizaki décide que quelque chose le fait chier, il le fait pas ; et quand Haizaki décide de ne pas faire quelque chose, personne (pas même les profs ou leurs punitions) ne peut l'y forcer. Personne.  
(Dans ces moments-là, ça l'arrange d'oublier que Nijimura sait toujours comment l'obliger à suivre les entraînements ou à participer aux matchs de basketball.)

Cette fois-ci, Haizaki a décidé que sa punition le faisait chier, et il ne la fera pas, c'est sûr – du coup, il reste à côté, immobile, à observer Nijimura travailler, emmitouflé dans son grand manteau, avec son écharpe noire autour du cou et ses gants qui ont l'air assez pratiques, quand même. Ce petit manège continue jusqu'à ce que le surveillant ouvre la porte de l'école et crie :

« Nijimura Shuuzou ! Arrête de bêtement regarder ton camarade, tu es puni aussi, je te signale ! »

Surpris, Nijimura cesse de ratisser un instant et relève la tête, puis regarde en direction du professeur. L'air exaspéré, il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel – Haizaki, lui, trouve ça tellement drôle (que cet abruti ait réussi à confondre leurs deux noms, franchement) qu'il éclate de rire-  
Il oublie juste qu'il fait horriblement froid et qu'il ne porte ni écharpe, ni gants, ni même aucune veste par-dessus son uniforme, en fait ; et l'air gelé entre dans ses poumons et frigorifie ses dents, et un instant après il s'arrête de rire et tousse et manque de s'étouffer sur place.

« Bien fait pour ta gueule, lance alors Nijimura, le ton nonchalant, sans même le regarder. Arrête de glander et bosse, Haizaki.  
– Je t'emmerde, Nijimura. Si tu m'avais pas frappé, on serait pas là ! »

Et il l'a déjà dit, sans doute, mais bordel, il fait _froid_, quand même.  
Dans l'immédiat, il se maudit plus que jamais de n'avoir pas emporté son écharpe, ou ses gants, ou n'importe quoi pour se réchauffer – il le savait, pourtant, qu'ils allaient devoir rester dehors, et qu'il faisait en-dessous de zéro degré...  
Agacé, Haizaki laisse tomber son râteau, qui rencontre le sol dans un bruit sourd, et croise les bras : c'est décidé, il bougera pas. L'autre crevard de prof n'a qu'à venir l'engueuler s'il le veut, mais lui, il fera rien ; puis il remarque que Nijimura s'éloigne, déjà, pour ramasser les feuilles dans l'autre partie de la cour, sans doute, et ça lui fait plaisir.

Plus personne pour l'emmerder – il est content. Un peu.  
Parce qu'il fait toujours froid et l'instant d'après, il éternue et il croit bien qu'on l'entend jusque de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Eh merde », se plaint-il, avant de croiser les bras et de serrer les jambes encore plus fort, encore plus près de son corps.

Il décide tout de même de camper sur ses positions et ne bouge pas, ne ramasse pas le râteau, ne travaille toujours pas. N'effectue pas sa punition.  
A la place, il laisse son regard se promener sur tout ce qu'il peut voir de la cour de Teikou, et remarque bientôt que Nijimura a disparu ; il a dû sortir de son champ de vision. Bien. Mais il en met, tout de même, du temps à revenir... L'espace d'un instant, Haizaki se demande s'il n'a pas fui, mais il sait bien qu'un aussi bon garçon que son capitaine ne ferait pas ça. Alors, il continue sa réflexion et suppose que cet idiot est bêtement en train de ramasser des feuilles plus loin – et qu'il le fasse si ça le chante, Haizaki, ça le regarde pas.  
Faire du zèle, c'est pas son truc, de toute façon. Travailler non plus, d'ailleurs.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent encore avant que Nijimura ne reviennent, et pendant ce temps Haizaki a éternué quatre fois, il sent son nez couler et ses oreilles sont plus rouges que jamais.  
Il a eu le temps de se plaindre de l'hiver et du froid et il l'a largement fait, aussi.

« Haizaki. »

Quand il remarque que son _sempai_ revient sans la moindre feuille et porte juste son râteau dans la main, nonchalamment, il commence à se poser des questions, toutefois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu foutre là-bas, cet abruti ? D'autant plus qu'il a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir froid, lui ; bon, il a ses gants aux mains, son manteau bien chaud dont il a remonté les boutons jusque tout en haut, entre-temps, et probablement son écharpe au cou même si on la voit plus derrière tout ça, et-

Haizaki n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'un truc rencontre son visage – il sait pas ce que c'est, et c'est un peu froid, mais c'est doux, quelque part, et...

« Tiens, dit alors Nijimura, d'un ton comme s'il s'en foutait. Mets ça et aide-moi à finir ces conneries. »

Hébété, Shougo ne comprend pas tout de suite et au début il ne fait rien ; puis, seulement, il remarque. Le truc qu'on (Nijimura) lui a envoyé à la gueule est tombé entre ses mains.  
C'est une écharpe noire, foncée en tout cas, douce et un peu tiède, un peu rafraîchie par la température de l'air et-  
_Bordel_.

« ... Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Si c'est vraiment celle de Nijimura, alors Haizaki va le tuer, c'est sûr ; mais c'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, maintenant qu'il a boutonné sa veste, cet abruti, y'a plus moyen de savoir s'il porte vraiment son écharpe ou pas, et de toute manière, où est-ce qu'il l'aurait trouvée, celle-là ? Non, mais vraiment, si c'est une blague, elle est super mauvaise et-  
Nijimura soupire et ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir ; sans un mot de plus, il s'approche, lui arrache l'objet des mains, puis déroule l'écharpe et l'enroule rapidement autour du coup d'Haizaki, sans hésiter à le frapper pour éviter qu'il se débatte.

Finalement, Haizaki a ce long truc tout autour de lui, qui couvre son nez, ses joues et un peu de ses oreilles, et même s'il a plus chaud il peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça dégueulasse et en plus elle a une odeur bizarre et ça l'emmerde vraiment, vraiment grave.  
(En vrai, il rougit comme une gamine énamourée mais il est encore à des kilomètres de se l'avouer.)

« J'te préviens, finit-il quand même par dire, j'vais me moucher dedans.  
– Je m'en fous, c'est pas à moi.  
– Quoi ?! »

Haizaki tombe des nues et il songe à arracher aussitôt l'écharpe de son cou mais non, ça ferait trop plaisir à Nijimura, sans doute.

« Ça vient des objets trouvés, explique alors le capitaine du club de basket, en pointant du doigt l'autre partie de la cour... où se trouve, effectivement, la caisse aux objets trouvés – eh merde, Haizaki l'avait oublié. Maintenant, fais pas chier et travaille, Haizaki. »

Agacé, embarrassé, un peu paumé, Shougo a l'impression de s'être fait arnaquer (alors que pourtant, on lui avait rien promis, Nijimura n'était rien censé lui donner), et il ne sait plus quoi faire et ça l'agace plus que tout, plus encore que le froid, plus que jamais.  
Alors, d'un air rageur, il s'approche du tas de feuilles de Nijimura et donne un grand coup de pied dedans ; et l'instant d'après, c'est le poing du capitaine qui s'abat sur sa tronche, tout naturellement.

_**(Fin)**_

* * *

Ahem... bon. :D

Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est pas du grand grand art (désolée D:), c'est juste une petite histoire sans prétention... Il doit d'ailleurs y avoir plein d'erreurs scénaristiques (désolée T.T), et plein d'OoC partout, et... bwah. x_x Désolée ? x.x

Si ce recueil vous intéresse tout de même (l'espoir fait vivre XD), sachez qu'en plus des OS que j'ai déjà écrits (et qui seront postés de toute façon), j'ai l'intention d'écrire encore, disons... 3, 4 OS au minimum, mais si possible plus que ça :) Tout va dépendre du temps (indice : j'en ai beaucoup en ce moment *bam*) et de... mon inspiration.

Par conséquent, je vais y aller en toute franchise : y a-t-il des couples et/ou des personnages sur lesquels vous aimeriez lire ce genre d'OS (c'est-à-dire, des OS sur le thème de l'hiver - ce ne sera pas forcément toujours du fluff ou du gentillet) ? Y a-t-il des thèmes ou des genres d'histoire que vous aimeriez que j'aborde ?  
C'est un peu brut de le dire comme ça, désolée XD mais sérieusement, j'ai envie d'écrire sur des couples/personnages que je n'emploie pas souvent, alors si vous avez envie de quelque chose... n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Vraiment. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi, et j'essaierai de le faire \o/ (... évitez juste de me demander un lemon parce que ça j'y arriverai pas XD à la limite, un lime... mais encore... j'aurai de la peine XD buh)

Enfin :D Cela diit, j'ai... pas fini de causer *bam* (désolée xD) Donc huh, j'ai encore trois OS en réserve qui sont terminés et prêts à être publiés dans ces prochains jours - un sur l'_AoKaga_, un sur le _MuraHimu_, et un sur l'_AkaFuri_.  
... je publie lequel en premier ? ;w; *indécise*

(Bon allez je m'en vais XDD Encore merci et à la prochaine, j'espère ^w^)


	2. Un dimanche enneigé (MuraHimu)

**Titre :** Un dimanche enneigé  
**Genres :** Toujours fluff, toujours débile, mais en pire.**  
Rating :** K  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Murasakibara et Himuro + Fukui. C'était censé être du MuraHimu mais c'est raté.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Le principal défaut d'Atsushi était sans doute qu'il était non pas lent, mais plutôt... fainéant.

**Note bis :** Youhou, voilà le fameux "MuraHimu" mentionné dans la note de l'OS précédent 8D Je préfère mille fois le NijiHai que j'ai posté en premier, mais bon... Si l'OoC, le fluff débile et le manque cruel de romance ne vous font pas peur, alors peut-être que vous aimerez cet OS... sait-on jamais... XD

(Mots : 1691)

* * *

**Un jour de décembre**

02 : Un dimanche enneigé

Akita avait toujours été l'une des régions du Japon où il faisait le plus froid.

Ce jour-là, un dimanche, en était un bel exemple : la veille et jusque tard dans la nuit, il avait neigé, et au petit matin, lorsqu'à l'horizon le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez, tout était blanc dehors et la température avait encore chuté.  
En se réveillant, Himuro Tatsuya sentit aussitôt que l'air s'était rafraîchi. Les dortoirs de l'école avaient beau être correctement chauffés, ce matin-là, ils semblaient l'être moins – et par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il eut tôt fait de remarquer la neige, et le ciel qui s'était changé : autrefois gris, il était devenu presque blanc.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone portable, qui jusqu'alors reposait gentiment sur sa table de chevet. Il en alluma l'écran, et ses yeux encore mi-clos, collés par les sables du sommeil, purent y lire : huit heures. Pour un jour de congé où il n'avait ni l'entraînement de basket à suivre, ni le moindre horaire à respecter, c'était relativement tôt. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à dormir longtemps, à traînasser au lit et à ne rien faire de sa journée sous prétexte que c'était dimanche, ou leur _jour de repos_, comme on disait parfois.  
Il joua quelques instants avec son portable, envoya un message à Taiga dans l'espoir de le réveiller et, par conséquent, de l'embêter un peu, puis il quitta ses draps et se hâta de s'habiller.  
Vu la température à l'extérieur, un pantalon chaud, de grosses chaussettes, ses pantoufles et l'un de ces gros pulls en tricot à col roulé, à la couleur claire et décoré de petits flocons de neige, étaient de mise.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la salle commune de cet étage, là où se trouvaient la cuisine, quelques tables, et peut-être deux ou trois camarades – qui sait.

Une fois là-bas, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se préparer une tasse de café bouillant, mais il dut attendre encore une heure ou deux (pendant lesquelles il discuta avec un élève de première année qu'il n'avait croisé auparavant mais qui, visiblement, était vraiment fier de l'équipe de basket du lycée) avant d'être enfin rejoint par l'un de ses coéquipiers.

« Yo, lui lança simplement Fukui avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en face de lui, une tasse fumante entre les mains.  
– Hello, répondit simplement Tatsuya, sans prendre la peine de lui faire ne serait-ce qu'un signe de la main.  
– Toujours le premier debout, à ce que je vois... c'est pas trop dur, la vie de mec parfait, j'espère ? »

A ces mots, Himuro eut l'ébauche d'un sourire amusé.

« Je ne suis pas si parfait que ça.  
– Ahah, laisse-moi rire ! Toutes les filles sont à tes pieds ! »

Le second favori de Yousen s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais l'écran de son téléphone, qu'il avait gardé avec lui, attira soudain son attention ; il était dix heures trente. Déjà. Encore une dizaine, une vingtaine de minutes et il serait onze heures moins le quart, puis viendraient onze heures – lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Himuro ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus et se leva, laissant à Fukui tout le loisir d'écarquiller deux yeux surpris.

« Tu fuis ? Demanda-t-il, un air de défi sur le visage.  
– Non, je dois aller réveiller Atsushi. Je reviens. »

A n'importe qui d'autre qu'à un membre du club de basket de Yousen, cette phrase aurait pu sembler étrange, voire incompréhensible – mais quiconque s'entraînait régulièrement avec Himuro Tatsuya savait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de materner son camarade, Murasakibara Atsushi, et déduisait ainsi que cette idée n'était qu'une prolongation (un peu exagérée) du rôle de mère ou d'ange gardien qu'endossait Tatsuya vis-à-vis de son cadet.

Aussi, Fukui soupira et ne lui dit plus rien – Himuro, lui, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se hâta de descendre d'un étage, pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de son ami.  
Le principal défaut d'Atsushi était sans doute qu'il était non pas lent, mais plutôt... fainéant ; et de cette paresse découlaient naturellement la plupart des problèmes qu'il rencontrait. Comme le manque de temps, par exemple. En cet instant et comme chaque dimanche, Himuro aurait pu parier sans crainte ses deux mains qu'Atsushi n'avait toujours pas fait la moitié de ses devoirs pour le lendemain – tout comme il n'avait probablement pas encore entamé ses révisions, ni même songé à les commencer, et...  
Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les deux champions de Yousen en avaient fait un rituel : tous les dimanches matin, c'était à Himuro qu'il revenait d'aller réveiller Murasakibara avant midi, afin qu'il ne passe pas toute la journée au lit.

« Atsushi ? »

Himuro s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre de son coéquipier et venait d'y frapper – pas de réponse, cependant. Silence complet dans le couloir entier.  
Il toqua une deuxième fois contre le bois peint, puis soupira et chercha dans une poche la clé qu'Atsushi lui avait donnée (ou plutôt, qu'il lui avait soutirée) ; ainsi, une seconde encore et il était entré.

« Atsushi, dit-il doucement, en refermant derrière lui, c'est presque onze heures. Il faut se lever. »

Sur l'unique lit de la pièce, son camarade était recroquevillé dans un enchevêtrement de couvertures diverses et cette vision manqua de le faire éclater de rire.  
Du tas de draps, cependant, ne lui parvint qu'un grognement à peu près distinct – quelque chose qui s'approchait du _non, c'est trop tôt_, plus ou moins.

« Ah ! S'exclama alors Himuro, un peu surpris. Tu es réveillé ! »

Il s'approcha sans plus attendre, et s'agenouilla à côté du lit ; mais en le voyant, Atsushi eut tôt fait d'enfouir sa tête sous son coussin.

« Naaan, Muro-chiin, geignit-il avant de bâiller. Pas maintenaaant... »

Patient, Himuro croisa ses bras au bord du matelas et pencha la tête, pour l'appuyer contre un de ses coudes.

« Sois content, c'est plus tard que d'habitude, fit-il remarquer, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et je sais que tu as encore plusieurs exercices d'anglais à faire, Atsushi.  
– Maiiis... »

Murasakibara se plaignit, une fois encore, exigea de Tatsuya qu'il fasse ses devoirs à sa place, aussi, mais face au refus et à l'inflexibilité de son coéquipier, il abandonna bien vite le combat et décida, pour mettre fin à la discussion, de se retourner.

« Atsushi... »

Himuro, un peu décontenancé, essaya de tirer doucement l'une des rares mèches violettes qu'il parvenait encore à atteindre, mais pour toute réponse, Atsushi fit semblant de ronfler.  
Un peu agacé, Tatsuya songea un instant qu'il valait peut-être mieux laisser ce grand bébé (de deux mètres huit, quand même) à son triste sort ; mais il n'était pas comme ça, non, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait de la peine à réveiller Atsushi, et... il avait une idée.

Sans un bruit, il s'éloigna du lit de son camarade et quitta sa chambre ; Murasakibara, de son côté, crut avec joie qu'il avait gagné, et se fit un plaisir de se blottir plus encore dans ses couvertures, avant d'essayer de se rendormir.

(Mais Fukui, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé de la salle commune à l'étage supérieur et put voir Himuro remonter, à ses lèvres le sourire léger qu'il affichait lorsqu'une idée cruelle lui avait traversé l'esprit, puis son coéquipier redescendre quelques minutes plus tard seulement, avec une tasse fumante qu'il tenait par l'anse.)

« Atsushi, lança Himuro, plus fort que la première fois, lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans la chambre de son ami. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose... »

Sur son lit, Murasakibara ne bougea pas, ne grogna même pas, et se remit à faire semblant de ronfler.  
Peut-être, cependant, aurait-il fait l'effort de se retourner s'il avait su ce qu'il y avait, exactement, dans la tasse bouillante que l'autre as de Yousen venait de lui ramener.

Le chocolat chaud aux marshmallows était une recette rapide et facile que Tatsuya avait eu mille fois l'occasion de tenter et surtout, de goûter, lorsqu'il vivait encore aux États-Unis.  
Dans ses souvenirs, c'était d'ailleurs la boisson qu'il préférait lorsqu'il était enfant et devait rester dedans les après-midi de neige, sans pouvoir jouer au basket. Taiga et lui avaient d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de passer ces soirées-là devant la télévision, plongés dans un quelconque match de NBA, armé chacun d'une tasse de ce chocolat chaud, et ces souvenirs comptaient peut-être parmi les meilleurs de Tatsuya – enfin, si l'on ne comptait pas ceux qui avaient rapport au basketball, bien sûr.

« C'est du chocolat chaud, déclara calmement Himuro, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il approcha du lit. Tu veux goûter ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il aperçut un peu de mouvement sous la couette.

« J'ai mis de bons marshmallows dedans, aussi. »

Cette fois-ci, Murasakibara réagit carrément, et son visage ne tarda pas à réapparaître entre les couvertures.

« Mais si tu n'en veux pas, poursuivit alors Tatsuya, le ton taquin et faussement désolé, je peux aussi le boire moi...  
– ... Muro-chin osera pas faire ça. »

_Muro-chin_ sourit.

« En es-tu bien sûr, Atsushi ? »

Et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour porter la tasse à ses lèvres, incliner un peu le récipient et avaler une petite gorgée de chocolat bouillant. A peine avait-il dégluti, cependant, que son camarade jaillit de ses draps et que deux immenses mains vinrent se poser contre la céramique encore bien chaude ; Himuro n'eut pas le temps de protester, que Murasakibara lui avait déjà arraché la tasse des mains, invoquant un quelconque _c'était pour moi_, et buvait la moitié du chocolat d'une seule gorgée.

Fier de lui, Tatsuya passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, y goûtant ainsi l'arôme du chocolat une dernière fois, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.  
Atsushi était un véritable ours, des fois, et c'était incroyablement drôle de s'amuser à l'attirer avec des sucreries ; parce qu'en fin de compte, qu'il le veuille ou non, l'as de Yousen était réveillé, maintenant, et même – _debout_.

**_(Fin)_**

* * *

Ouuuh, comment c'était mauvais D: Je suis désolée... J'ai envie de dire "Rassurez-vous, les prochains seront mieux !" mais je peux même pas le dire parce que les suivants sont... encore pire... ? XD La prochaine fois, je publierai l'AoKaga... encore plus cours, encore plus niais, encore plus OoC, encore plus inutile~ Désolée d'avance... T.T

En tout cas, merci de vos suggestions :) Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai commencé un AkaKise, et j'ai surtout retenu le KiyoKaga et le MidoKise. Je vais voir ce que j'arrive à faire sur tout ça ! ^^

Encore une fois, si vous avez envie d'un pairing qui n'a pas été cité, ou d'un thème particulier, ou que sais-je... hésitez pas ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine :)


	3. Mille raisons de le tuer (AoKaga)

**Titre :** Mille raisons de le tuer  
**Genres :** Encore et toujours fluff, encore et toujours débile, encore et toujours pire *bam***  
Rating :** K+ (pour le langage)  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Aomine/Kagami.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Ah, Aomine allait le tuer.

**Note bis :** Hello ! Voici donc l'AoKaga de ce recueil - mon premier AoKaga, je dois dire... Ahah... J'adore ce couple et j'aurais bien aimé que le première écrit que je leur consacre soit quelque chose de réfléchi, d'intelligent, d'IC, de génial en somme, mais... eh bah non, c'est juste ce truc. XD Attention, donc : c'est débile, le couple est préétabli, c'est écrit du point de vue d'un fail!Aomine qui jure beaucoup, et... j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. *bam*

(Mots : 1554)

* * *

**Un jour de décembre**

03 : Mille raisons de le tuer

Ah, Aomine allait le tuer.  
Mais vraiment.  
Kagami, il voulait dire ; cette espèce de grand débile de première de Bakagami, l'abruti d'as de Seirin, l'amoureux fou du basketball qui, accessoirement, lui servait de petit ami – Aomine allait le tuer.

Ce soir-là était l'un des premiers de décembre et aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre à Tokyo c'était probablement une soirée banale en fin d'un jour banal, où il avait fallu travailler, souffrir, peiner, et où la neige n'avait cessé de tomber sans pour autant bloquer les routes ou faire fermer les écoles ; en bref, aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre à Tokyo, c'était probablement une simple _journée de merde_ comme il y en avait tant dans une année.

Aux yeux d'Aomine, cependant, c'était la soirée où aurait lieu son premier rendez-vous amoureux de toute sa vie – et bordel, dit comme ça, ce que ça pouvait paraître niais...  
Mais voilà, c'était bien le cas : Kagami et lui se plaisaient depuis vachement longtemps (du moins, s'il avait bien suivi), mais pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas trop, ils n'avaient décidé de se fréquenter sérieusement que quelques semaines auparavant (entre deux frites au Majiba du coin et un one-on-one sur le terrain) et maintenant, c'était arrivé... Ils avaient un rendez-vous.  
Un vrai rendez-vous de couple dans un petit restaurant ni très fréquenté ni très loin, avec la promesse d'une soirée au chaud, _ensemble_, et peut-être plus si affinités.

Riez si vous voulez (mais allez crever si vous décidez de le faire) : pour Aomine, c'était la première fois. Un truc comme ça, c'était la première fois. Bon, d'accord, il était sorti avec une fille avant, une fois, mais ça s'était mal passé et en tout cas ça s'était fini bien avant l'étape _restaurant en amoureux_ ; et du coup, l'affaire du rendez-vous romantique, pour lui, c'était la première fois.  
C'est pourquoi il était arrivé à leur point de rendez-vous (un bête carrefour au bout d'une bête ruelle à dix bêtes minutes de chez lui) à dix-huit heures trente, alors que son cher et tendre et lui-même avaient convenu de se retrouver à sept heures du soir, et c'est pourquoi le simple fait qu'il neigeait l'emmerdait, aussi, et c'est pourquoi décidément, c'était sûr, il allait le tuer – il allait tuer Kagami.  
(Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Aomine n'était pas faible au point d'avouer qu'un illustre personnage comme lui puisse _stresser_ pour un truc pareil.)

Dans l'espoir que ça le calme, Daiki s'appuya contre le muret derrière lui et prit une grande inspiration – manque de bol, il faisait si froid qu'en fin de compte, cela ne lui fit que mal aux narines jusque dans les poumons et il sentit son nez se mettre à couler.

« Rah, merde ! »

Il jura, et chercha rapidement un mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste bien fermée.  
Il l'avait déjà dit, mais il neigeait, en ce moment, et ça le faisait chier ; pas qu'il était incroyablement sensible au froid, mais bon. Il était angoiss- ahem, _agacé_, et cet abruti de Kagami n'était déjà pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure, et la neige et le froid ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son _agacement_.  
D'un geste brusque, il porta son poignet gauche à hauteur de son cœur et remarqua qu'il était presque sept heures – presque, mais pas encore.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?  
D'accord, ils avaient dit sept heures, mais quand même, quand on avait un rendez-vous avec son mec (Daiki ne put s'empêcher de songer, au passage, que cette idée lui plaisait quand même pas mal), la moindre des choses était d'arriver un minimum en avance... non ?  
Bon, d'accord, non. Pas vraiment. Mais 'tain, s'il avait su, il serait resté chez lui – et puis il aurait attendu que Kagami se les gèle en bas pour l'appeler et lui gueuler « j'suis en retard, j'arrive dans dix minutes », tiens ! Ça lui aurait fait les pieds, à ce crétin...  
Mais pour l'instant, quand il arriverait enfin, Aomine allait le tuer.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait ; parce que quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, puis il jura à nouveau en sentant la neige s'infiltrer dans son col et en remarquant qu'il était déjà sept heure quatre, et tout à coup...

Bordel de merde.

« Aomine ! 'tain, j'suis désolé ! »

Tout à coup, il releva la tête et Kagami courait dans sa direction, l'air un peu paniqué – puis il s'arrêta, d'un coup, pila devant lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il avait les oreilles rougies par le froid et le visage rougi par sa course et le nez et les joues rougis par l'hiver ou le rhume et Aomine crut bien que les foutus problèmes cardiaques qui le prenaient (trop) souvent quand Kagami le fixait comme ça allaient faire leur retour en force, là.

« 'tain ! S'exclama alors son petit ami, essoufflé. Je... J'suis... désolé ! J'étais parti... assez tôt, mais... J'ai eu un ennui en route et... enfin bref... t'attends depuis longtemps ? »

Effectivement, trois secondes plus tard, Daiki sentit sa poitrine s'emballer, et il s'estimait encore heureux de n'avoir pas fermé les yeux pendant que Kagami lui bégayait tout ça, essoufflé, haletant, le ton saccadé, parce qu'il aurait encore été capable de mal l'interpréter et de penser à quelque chose de complètement différent et... bref.  
C'était malin, en attendant ; il se sentait rougir aussi, à force, maintenant.

« Je viens d'arriver, finit-il par mentir, un peu mal à l'aise. T'inquiète...  
– Ah, tant mieux, alors... J'me disais bien que c'était pas ton genre d'arriver en avance, Ahomine ! »

Bordel. Aomine allait vraiment le tuer-  
Enfin, quand il en aurait fini avec son petit sourire fier et sincère, parce que dans ces conditions Daiki ne pouvait absolument rien lui faire (à part peut-être l'attirer dans ses bras, l'embrasser langoureusement et le ramener illico chez lui pour ne le laisser s'en aller qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le lendemain).

« Je t'emmerde, Bakagami, réussit-il tout de même à répondre, et ce malgré la chaleur qui venait subitement d'agresser ses joues. J'étais quand même là avant toi... Autrement dit, c'est pas demain la veille que tu me battras ! »

Kagami sembla prêt à répondre, parce qu'il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais il s'arrêta au milieu de son geste et son air de défi, un peu en colère, se mua en expression de surprise carrément sincère.  
Il avait la bouche entrouverte et il ressemblait un peu à l'un de ces poissons que l'on voit crevés sur les étalages des supermarchés, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus... (pas _mignon_, merde, quand même pas !)

« Ouah ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. T'as une tonne de neige dans les cheveux ! »

Et Aomine n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette réaction que déjà, Kagami avait fait un pas dans sa direction et s'était rapproché et bordel, il était trop près, là. L'as de Touou sentait son visage se métamorphoser en poêle à frire tandis que Kagami, l'air concentré, s'affairait à chasser la neige des cheveux de son compagnon ; et lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé, lorsqu'enfin il soupira et déclara que c'était fait, tout n'alla pas mieux-  
Tout n'alla pas mieux, non. Vraiment pas.

Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient vachement près l'un de l'autre, quand même.

« Heu... Kagami... »

Le rouquin ne lui répondit pas – à la place, il se mit à rougir, cette abruti.  
Et puis, lentement, tout doucement, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question d'eux deux ou comme à chaque fois que Kagami réalisait, comme ça, sans raison, qu'ils entretenaient bel et bien une relation, il laissa ses bras passer autour du crâne de Daiki et descendre doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent autour de son cou, les mains contre sa nuque ou ses omoplates ou quelque part dans son dos.  
Jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts s'effleurent, tout proches l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent, que leurs nez manquent de se rencontrer, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle s'emmêle et que leurs lèvres-

Et que leurs lèvres ne prennent même pas la peine de se caresser, parce que cet imbécile de Bakagami à la con avait parfois l'attitude d'une vierge effarouchée et que merde, quoi, ça le prenait toujours dans les pires moments qu'Aomine puisse imaginer.  
Kagami, donc, s'écarta soudain (non, pas juste _soudain_ ; plutôt _à l'instant même_ où ils allaient s'embrasser) de lui et fit deux pas en arrière – et son visage était aussi rouge que ses beaux cheveux mais, sur le coup, cela ne suffit pas à faire oublier à son amant la frustration qu'il venait de lui infliger.

« Heu... O-On y va ! Lança alors Kagami, sur un ton sec et décidé pour cacher son embarras plus qu'évident. On a réservé, on va pas les faire attendre ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Aomine de faire quoi que ce soit : ni de réagir, ni de protester, ni même de bouger. A la place, il se contenta de tendre la main et d'attraper fermement son poignet ; et l'instant d'après, il entraînait Daiki vers le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi.

Quelques secondes encore, et la main de Kagami glissait dans celle de son petit ami, offrant du même à coup à Aomine de bons espoirs quant à la soirée qui l'attendait.

**_(Fin)_**

* * *

Bonne nouvelle : je crois qu'après cet OS, Aomine ne veut plus vraiment le tuer. *sort*

En dehors de cela, eh bien... désolée pour le gros raté que c'était... J'espère quand même ne pas trop vous avoir déçu(e)s ;_; Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce truc, en tout cas, c'est gentil. éwè La prochaine fois, je posterai soit de l'AkaKise, soit du MidoTaka - j'ai pas encore tout à fait décidé... En tout cas, j'essaierai de poster tout ça dimanche ou lundi prochain.


	4. Réveillon de Noël (AkaFuri)

**Titre :** Réveillon de Noël (à défaut d'un meilleur titre)  
**Genres :** Le fluff ne s'arrête jamais et ne s'arrêtera jamais, même quand vous en serez réduits à cracher des arcs-en-ciel.**  
Rating :** K  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Furihata, avec mention de Kagami et de Seirin.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** C'est le réveillon de Noël et la plus belle soirée de la vie de Furihata - enfin, presque.

**Note bis :** Coucou ! C'est bientôt Noweeeeeeeel *bam* Je me devais de poster cet OS sur mon OTP, j'ai nommé l'AkaFuri... j'espère que ça vous plaira. ;w; Au programme : une relation préétablie, un Furihata pas très malin, un Akashi trop gentil... oui, c'est du gros fluff pur et dur, j'avais prévenu *sort* Oh, et y'a une petite référence aux plus récents chapitres du manga, aussi ! Il ne s'agit pas du tout d'un spoiler, mais simplement... je pense que cet OS aura plus de sens si vous avez lu les derniers chapitres... ? xD  
Sinon, eh bien, je me tais, et je vous souhaite un joyeux... réveillon de Noël ? Je sais même pas si ça se dit ! xD

Petite réponse à **yaoigirl** : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :) je suis contente que tu aies aimé, même si Aomine était plutôt OoC, ahah xD et joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! (... joyeux Noël aux autres aussi, d'ailleurs ! xD)

(Mots : 1484)

* * *

**Un jour de décembre**

04 : Réveillon de Noël

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Furihata était probablement en train de passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

C'était le réveillon de Noël, en vérité, et la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre était en train de tomber – cette nuit d'hiver que l'on était censé vivre en compagnie de ses plus proches amis ou, comme le voulait la tradition, aux côtés de l'être aimé. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, c'était ce que Kouki faisait, là, maintenant : passer la nuit de Noël aux côtés, non, dans les bras de, serré tout contre le seul et unique homme qu'il aimait.  
Un petit soupir d'aise lui échappa à cette pensée, et il se fit une joie d'enfouir aussitôt son visage dans le cou d'Akashi Seijuurou, qui l'enlaçait depuis un bon moment déjà. Contre sa joue, Furihata sentait son épaule, la base de sa gorge, et son odeur délicieuse même après presque une heure de tendresse sur le canapé, et s'il tendait la main, s'il écartait les doigts et les posait sur le torse de l'autre garçon, il pouvait deviner les battements calmes de son cœur, dans sa poitrine, sous son pull-over d'une quelconque marque trop renommée pour Kouki.

« Kouki, dit alors la charmante voix d'Akashi, doucement, presque en un murmure. Ne t'endors pas.  
– Je m'endors pas, répondit-il aussitôt – et c'était vrai, parce que son cœur à lui battait trop vite, s'emballait trop fort pour qu'il puisse se laisser aller à s'assoupir. Je... Ahem... Je profite juste de t'avoir près de moi... »

Cette réponse dut satisfaire Akashi, parce qu'il ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort ses bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.  
Il fallait dire que ce genre d'étreintes leur avait manqué à tous les deux, et ce, que le capitaine de Rakuzan accepte de l'avouer ou non. Puisque Kouki vivait à Tokyo, et son amant à Kyoto, ils n'avaient, en une année, l'occasion de se voir que lors des tournois de basketball, et pendant les vacances dont ils profitaient presque outrageusement – et là, en l'occurrence, c'était exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. _En profiter outrageusement._

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, mais l'année passée Akashi avait été forcé d'assister à une quelconque réunion le 24 dans l'après-midi, sous prétexte que Noël ne tombait que le lendemain, et n'avait pu rejoindre Kouki qu'aux alentours d'une ou deux heures du matin ; et l'année d'avant, ils n'étaient simplement pas encore assez proches, encore trop timide sans doute dans le cas de Kouki, pour oser imaginer passer ensemble un moment aussi... important.  
Mais cette année, ils avaient pu, enfin, se retrouver avant le jour et l'heure fatidiques, et maintenant cela faisait presque un week-end qu'ils n'étaient plus sortis de l'immense demeure des Akashi. Ce soir-là, donc, était en tout point semblable aux autres soirs, à l'exception près qu'ils avaient, pour une fois, une bonne excuse pour rester impunément blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures – et qu'ils avaient décidé qu'à minuit pile, ils échangeraient leurs cadeaux, aussi.

Cette idée angoissait un peu Furihata, en vérité.  
D'une part, parce qu'il avait beau avoir demandé à son amant de ne rien lui offrir de trop extravagant, il était presque certain qu'Akashi lui avait acheté une dizaine de présents dans divers magasins hors de prix, comme l'année précédente, et d'une autre, parce que son propre cadeau à lui était... Eh bien...  
Il y en avait deux, et si Kouki avait mis un point d'honneur à confectionner lui-même le premier (un grand album de photos que Reo-nee l'avait gentiment aidé à trier et à choisir), le deuxième... n'était que le résultat d'un pari stupide entre ses camarades de Seirin et lui-même, et il croyait bien qu'il allait mourir avant d'oser l'offrir à Akashi.

Tout avait commencé lorsque l'un des joueurs – ou bien était-ce la coach ? – de Seirin avait eu la merveilleuse d'idée qu'ils se retrouvent tous un samedi après-midi pour déambuler de centre commercial en centre commercial et, si possible, trouver d'avance quelques cadeaux de Noël... Et c'était au bout du troisième magasin que Kagami _l'_avait remarqué. Il _en_ avait ri, sur le coup, et il avait regardé Kouki en lui lançant _ça te fait pas penser à ton homme, ça ?_ ; bien sûr, Furihata avait rougi, s'était pris d'embarras, mais-  
En fin de compte, toute son équipe s'y était mise (quelle mauvaise idée que de leur avouer qu'il fréquentait Akashi, vraiment) et Kouki n'avait plus pu refuser : il _l'_avait acheté.

« Il est presque minuit, remarqua soudain l'élu de son cœur. Attends-moi là, je reviens. »

Non sans l'ébauche d'un sourire, Akashi déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, puis s'arracha doucement à son étreinte et disparut bientôt dans quelque couloir du trop grand manoir.  
Même s'il l'avait voulu (et il avait bien failli), Kouki n'eut dès lors plus le temps de s'embarrasser : d'un bond, il quitta le canapé dont il regretterait sans doute l'agréable chaleur, et ramassa en vitesse les deux petits paquets cadeaux qu'il avait préparés pour son petit ami – le premier, rectangulaire, qui contenait l'album, et le deuxième, qui... dissimulait _ça_.  
(_Hé, Furi, j'parie que t'es pas cap de lui offrir ça_ ; ah, quelle mauvaise idée que d'avoir relevé le défi.)

« Kouki ? »

Furihata releva les yeux et tout à coup, Akashi était revenu. Il n'avait entre les mains qu'un petit paquet rectangulaire et, pour être franc, cela intrigua Kouki : Seijuurou avait-il renoncé à le couvrir de cadeaux au point de le noyer sous les paquets, cette année ? Peut-être, mais ça lui semblait un peu... trop beau pour être vrai.

Et effectivement – quand Furihata découvrit que son amoureux lui avait acheté une PS Vita dernier cri, il piqua un fard (mais qu'est-ce que sa mère allait encore dire ? _Ne le laisse pas te gâter comme ça, enfin, Kouki !_) et se précipita entre les bras de son chéri.  
Un câlin et quelques tendres baisers plus tard, cependant, le joueur de Seirin s'était remis de ses émotions, et laissait l'angoisse s'emparer à nouveau de lui.

« A-Ahem... Akashi, commença-t-il alors en lui tendant le premier de ses cadeaux, et la peur faisait déjà trembler sa voix. Ce... C'est pas grand-chose, m-mais... j-j'espère que...  
– N'importe quel cadeau de toi me fera plaisir, déclara le maître de maison, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.  
– V-Vraiment... n'importe quoi ? »

Son courage fut récompensé d'un très bref sourire, et Kouki sentit son cœur s'alléger, se calmer un peu-

« Vraiment tout, Kouki. Même ce que tu caches derrière ton dos. »

- pour ne se remettre à battre, encore plus fort qu'avant, qu'une dizaine de secondes après.

« Mais je-  
– Kouki. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher. »

Akashi laissa échapper un soupir faussement exaspéré, puis replaça contre son crâne une belle mèche rouge, d'un geste fluide et délicat, et Furi comprit que c'en était fini de lui – il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait mourir, sans doute. Enfin ; les larmes naissaient à ses yeux, déjà, et... Il osait espérer qu'Akashi l'aimait assez (peut-être que leurs deux ans de relation allaient aider) pour ne pas l'assassiner... du moins, pas tout de suite... et en tout cas, sans trop le torturer...  
Oui, franchement, il espérait, et à ce stade-là c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, l'abominable paquet du défi se retrouva bientôt entre les mains du bel et puissant Akashi ; et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, quelques secondes après, le maître de Rakuzan, l'empereur des empereurs _l'_avait déballé et...  
Si Furihata avait été un tantinet plus téméraire, et s'il avait eu son téléphone portable sous la main, alors peut-être qu'il aurait pris une photo de l'expression qu'afficha Akashi à l'instant même où il _le_ découvrit.

Le cadeau, l'objet du pari : un large pull-over en laine, bien chaud, sur lequel avait été tricoté la simplification (certains diraient, la _version chibi_) d'un féroce lion, qu'on avait intelligemment souligné de l'inscription, en lettres rouges, _RAWR_.

« C'est-c'est pas moi ! S'exclama aussitôt Furihata. J-Je voulais pas, mais c'est Kagami qui l'a vu au magasin et et l'équipe pensait, enfin, ça les a fait penser à toi et c'était un pari j-je-je suis désolé, je... ! »

Akashi ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le fixer. Sans voix.  
Et puis, tout à coup, il sourit-  
Et à cet instant, Kouki ne sut pas s'il venait de rendre son homme plus heureux que jamais, ou s'il avait juste réussi à le faire entrer dans la colère la plus noire de tous les temps – mais si l'idée de la deuxième option lui causait des sueurs froides et le terrifiait, la première lui réchauffait un peu le cœur, et...  
Aussi étrange ou plutôt, aussi moche ce pull en tricot soit-il, quelques instants après, Akashi l'avait enfilé.

* * *

Je sais, j'avais promis de publier plein d'autres OS sur plein d'autres couples avant celui-ci, mais... mais... la prochaine fois, d'accord ? T.T Vu le thème de cette histoire, je me sentais un peu obligée de la poster le 24 décembre. xD

Bref, j'arrête de blablater... Et je vous dis à la prochaine fois (j'espère) ! :) Je reviens demain avec pleeiiin de bêtises en tout genre, normalement.

Merci de votre lecture et encore une fois, joyeux... réveillon ? 8D


End file.
